Surprises on Asgard
by buggirl76
Summary: The Doctor's Daughter, while running across the universe, comes across some unexpected surprises.


As I blast off of Messaline, my mind is glued to the words that I just spoke, "Don't tell my dad!" Questions fill my head. Will I ever see his face again? How did I not die? I must be more like him than he ever thought I was. Eventually this and instead soak in the beauty of everything. I fly the space ship across the galaxy until I see a warning that there is only a quarter tank of fuel left. I have to find a place to land pronto, or I will die out here, floating in space, lost forever.

Frantically I begin to search for some sort of map or guide to the planets, but the original owners must have rally known what they were doing, because I find nothing. When I return to my seat, it seems as if I am out of time. Then I look up at the sky, desperate to enjoy what is surely some of my last hours alive. Instead of blank space, there is a planet just off to the left.

This new planet looks nothing like Messaline did when I watched it grow smaller out of the window. This planet is so much bigger. On the console of the ship, I see a button which says "landing sequence." Figuring that I don't really have any other options, I press it and hope for the best. Surely it will do a better job of getting theis ship down without crashing it than I can. I feel my ship begin to be sucked in by the gravity of the planet below and something on the ship kicks in. The ship is guided through the atmosphere and I land in the middle of an intersection of two streets. Finally I can leave this ship end do some exploring. I don't know where I am, but what I do know is that it will be an adventure.

This planet is beautiful and luxurious, with all the buildings glimmering in the sun. The buildings in the distance form a stark contrast with the lush green parks that are on either side of the street that I am on. It couldn't be more different from Messaline. The park on one side has a beautiful body of water with tall, green trees around it. A couple jumps up from where they were relaxing by the pond to see what could be interrupting their peace. Interestingly, the people here look like me and not like the Hath.

Suddenly the man from the pond looks at me as if he is seeing a ghost. "Jenny?" he says, as if questioning his own sight and judgment.

How does he know my name, I wonder. I have never seen his face before in my life. The woman with him looks on curiously as he walks towards me.

"Jenny!", he cries, "You're alive!"

"Who are you?" I ask him cautiously.

"Oh" he says, "I forgot that I have a different face now. I am your dad, Jenny. Don't you remember me? I had another face then, but it is still me."

Who is this raggedy man? He looks nothing like the skinny man in a long coat that I remember. At closer look, I can see in his eyes the same old age and sadness that were in my dad's eyes. He could be telling the truth. He pulls something out of his pocket. It is a picture of that sassy ginger that he had with him the last time we met and a different looking version of the device he called a sonic screwdriver. "Dad! I found you! I thought I would never see you again!" I exclaim.

The woman with him gives him a questioning look. I can tell that she wants to know what is going on here. She must be his wife. She has the curliest blond hair that I have ever laid eyes on and is wearing a fancy dress and high heels.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, sweetie?" she asks him.

"Oh, oh yes, of course. I'm getting to that." He stumbles over his words trying to explain to her. "River, meet my daughter, Jenny."

"Hallo Jenny, welcome to Asgard. Would you care to join us in our picnic?"

Although I feel like I am intruding on their private time, I join them because real food sounds good, especially after the rubbish that was labeled as food on that space ship. Dad takes River off on a walk through the trees, I think so he can explain everything to her. He tells me to eat what I want and enjoy the surroundings, so I do.


End file.
